spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Evanescence Laeria Importante
Evanescence Importante, most commonly known simply as Nessa, She has a rather unique power: the ability to change any part of her body into weapons. But she's easily recognized for her punkish rockstar attitude. Personality Spunky, crazy, and full of strange ideas, she wasn't much of a scholar, but more of a social butterfly. She's outgoing and has her own style and likes to show it; she doesn't really give a damn about the "latest thing" - though the latest thing for aliens might actually be her style. She has a huge lip gloss collection as well, and her favourite drink is Mountain Dew. Messy to no end, Nessa couldn't keep organized for a million bucks. Back on Earth, her room had been strewn with clothes and CD's, unnavigable to everyone but herself. Her ebony shelves and matching vanity table had housed her numerous collections - lip glosses, arm warmers, small figurines, miniature fortune cats, earrings, colourful guitar picks, the sorts. She's infinitely loyal towards her friends, and is rather indecisive when it comes to who her best friend is. She considers all her good friends her best friends. She sends sarcastic remarks to people she doesn't like, and gives out hugs to buddies. Romantic-wise, she is normally outgoing with guys, but nervous around ones that she has feelings for. She is a bit tongue-tied when around them as well, but does her best not to show it. Nessa had always been athletically inclined. She's a fast runner, and adapts easily to new sports. At her school, she had been on the soccer team, the track team, and took extra-curriculum hip hop. She also liked freestyle art classes, and just generally anything that allows her to express herself and her style. History Evanescence Laeria Importante was born during the summer of 3575 - July 10, to be precise. Her mother's name was Seradine, her father Georg. Seradine was a very motherly person, who worked at a beauty salon and spent all the time she could with her daughter. She would attend all her sporting events, and supported her throughout her life. They would go shopping together, go to movies together, and didn't have the stereotyped mother-teenage daughter hate-hate relationship. Her father, on the other hand, was a successful businessman. He brought home enough money for luxuries, fancy car, all that shiz. But he didn't really know what to do or how to act as a father. He would never ask how Nessa was doing in school, how she was coping with friends, or when her next soccer game was. He was shy around his daughter and felt a bit awkward and uncomfortable around her. He would just get her what she wanted, and awkward hello waves when he got home from work. Timeskip to the alien invasion. Her mother came home in tears one day and Nessa, about eleven years old, quickly ran up to her with a huge hug and asked what was wrong. Sera explained to her what was happening and going to happen, and soon, Nessa had her bags backed to get on the alien spaceship. She had a neon pink, lime green, and purple suit case with clothes, a picture of her family, a pictures of her with her friends, her teams, and medals in it, and her favourite giant bag stuffed to the brim with her collections. Her mother promised that she would indeed see her again, but the look in her eyes told her that she most likely wouldn't. Nessa was a bit quieter from then on, and as happy as she was, there was always a bit of sadness and grief in her eyes, her expression, her tone of voice. Fast forward again. One day, out of the blue while she was sitting in her room, she felt a huge wave of nostalgia crash over her, and went into a fit of tears. She was hitting the wall out of frustration and pent-up sadness. Looking up when she heard an exceptionally loud crash, she frowned upon seeing the wall through a veil of tears. The wall was distorted, strange even through the wobbliness of the water in her eyes, and her right arm felt heavy. She reached up with it to dry her tears... and let out a yelp. What used to be her hand had been replaced with a club, spiked at the tips. Gingerly, she touched it with her good hand, her left hand, heart thudding. After a full inspection, she looked up at the wall again. It was dented from where she'd given it a good beating with the spikes, and caved in from where the rounded part had hit it. She started to panic. She didn't want a club for a hand! How the hell did that even happen? Frantically, she started wishing for it to go away, and to her surprise, it worked. Her terror dissolved into curiosity. So she tried transforming her hands into other things, and then attempted with her legs, her nails, her feet. Nessa, the human weapon arsenal, was born. Category:Characters Category:Humans